User talk:Angela
Hello, Thanks for your warm welcoming :-) I'm a french user on wikipedia-fr, and admin also. I try to help you on the Code of conduct 's project, whereas my english is a bit poor and rusty ;-) See you soon Moumousse13 18:06, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the welcome. Is not exist this Wiki in spanish? (I don't speak english well) Su Santidad Walter de Zum ¿Qué hice ahora?. (Full Contact) (Escrito el Monday, 16 de April del 2007 a las 19:00, como dice aquí -> 19:00, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Who is Rieke Hain? Su Santidad Walter de Zum ¿Qué hice ahora?. (Full Contact) (Escrito el Monday, 16 de April del 2007 a las 20:00, como dice aquí -> 20:00, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Oh, thanks. Su Santidad Walter de Zum ¿Qué hice ahora?. (Full Contact) (Escrito el Monday, 16 de April del 2007 a las 20:05, como dice aquí -> 20:05, 16 April 2007 (UTC) New Bureaucrat/Admin for Blogging? Runesmith hasn't been on since 2006. Isn't it time for a new Bureaucrat/Admin for Blogging Wikia? Also, congratz on your engagement. -PatPeter 21:33, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :It might be better to wait until a mor regular community has formed here first. Angela (talk) 01:12, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Hai hai Its me! I'm quite the wiki-jumper, and now this wiki is my new project, which I adopted after a discussion with uberfuzzy on IRC. I noticed that you were involved here some time ago (and I know you're still on wikia :P), so I figured i'd talk to you. First of all, what's the deal with this code of conduct thing? Secondly, my idea was to make a wiki database of the blogosphere. I think that "blogs.wikia" (which is just a redirect now anyway) would fit better, as well as a rename to the simpler "Blog Wiki". What do you think? Oset• 22:19, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :The code of conduct was something suggested by Tim O'Reilly a while ago here and this wiki was set up as a place for that to be edited, but it's a good idea to now expand the scope of the wiki to be about blogs and blogging. The blogs.wikia URL is reserved in case we open up Wikia Blogs again in future (actually blogs rather than a wiki about that). Angela (talk) 08:22, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, so... It appears there aren't any technology helpers, so i'll ask you: can you help me recruit (or tell me who can)? I'm not a good article-writer, nor experienced with reaching out to communities. What would you recommend? Essentially, what I was thinking was that people could write a little about the blogs they write/follow (including you and your own blog?). If they used I could use SMW to make database-ish pages (instead of "list of something something"-pages where people have to add things manually. What do you think about my idea? If anyone is interested, they could try to revive the code of conduct thing as well. Oset• 21:07, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Have you looked at ? It's a good starting point in finding out how to promote a wiki. Angela (talk) 13:23, 15 April 2009 (UTC)